beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Erwin Schrödinger
in 1946 (source)]] Erwin Rudolf Josef Alexander Schrödinger (12 August 1887 – 4 January 1961) "was a Nobel Prize-winning Austrian physicist who developed a number of fundamental results in the field of quantum theory, which formed the basis of wave mechanics: he formulated the wave equation (stationary and time-dependent Schrödinger equation) and revealed the identity of his development of the formalism and matrix mechanics. Schrödinger proposed an original interpretation of the physical meaning of the wave function."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erwin_Schr%C3%B6dinger Sexuality Polyamory https://www.geni.com/people/Erwin-Schr%C3%B6dinger-Nobel-Prize-in-Physics-1933/6000000000469927083 Astrology Schrödinger was born on August 12, 1887 at an unknown time in Erdberg (Vienne), Austriahttps://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Erwin_Schrodinger. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Leo sun and Taurus moonAt 00:00 UTC on the 13th of August, the moon was at 1°23' Gemini, but this would be 01:00 in Austrian time, hence the moon was likely never in Gemini on the 12th in Austria. (ephemeris). Schrödinger was born on the day that the sun conjoined the lunar North Node in Leo and a week after a full moon in Aquarius and a week before a new moon in Leo, both of these moons were penumbral-eclipses, meaning that he was born amidst a lot of social processing of Leo and Aquarius themes. Meanwhile, Neptune was at 29°58' of Taurus, just preparing to enter Gemini which Pluto had entered just a few years before in 1883. As a child of the Pluto in Gemini generation, Schrödinger was born during a time in which radical changes to the way society communicated were beginning to take seed and grow, the abundance of colonialist expansion was beginning to sprout new industries and new careers. New language to describe society was flourishing. The language of Western science was one of the loudest endorsements of this period of shifting vernacular. Within this generational landscape, Schrödinger was born during the Year of the Pig, not as work-focussed as the Ox before him, nor as destination-focussed as the Rats that came after. As a Leo sun born during the Chinese Year of the Pig, Schrödinger is described by PrimalAstrology.com as a 'Quetzal': "Warm, colorful, and gregarious, those born under the sign of the Quetzal have personalities that are hard to ignore. Interestingly, they are not the loudest or most outspoken members of a given group, yet they are often the most popular. Quetzals seem to have some kind of magical “x-factor” - an indescribable trait about themselves that draws others to them, and draws success to their lives. It is not unusual for well-known Quetzals to have a different public or occupational persona than they do in private. It’s as if they can split their personalities into two parts - the bright, outgoing celebrity that takes everything in stride, and the quiet, thoughtful, funny, and generous person they feel comfortable being with those they know. Somehow this rarely comes across as phony, as both sides of their distinct personalities are genuinely a part of who they really are. Though they can be gentle and easy-going, members of this sign are surprisingly able to succeed where most others fail. It’s not that they are necessarily strong-willed like some other signs, rather they simply choose not to see the obstacles in their way. Quetzals see what they want and don’t stress about the details. Instead they proceed step by step, day by day, until they have achieved goals bigger than anyone else thought possible." Mars in Cancer, Venus in Libra (~15% chance of Venus in VirgoEphemeris suggests Venus started from from 29°57' Virgo on the 12th, ending the day at 0°31' Libra. Shifting one hour to Swiss time implies roughly 5' out 34' spent in Virgo.), Mercury in Leo, Lilith in Aries (Rx), Chiron in Gemini, Ceres in Aries. Major Aspects (coming soon) References Category:Physicists Category:Quantum Philosophy Category:Philosophers Category:Quantum Category:Quantum Physicists Category:Austria Category:Sun in Leo Category:NN-Sun Category:Moon in Taurus Category:NN in Leo Category:Pluto in Gemini Category:Year of the Pig Category:Leo-Pig Category:Mars in Cancer Category:Venus in Libra Category:Mercury in Leo Category:Lilith in Aries Category:Lilith Rx Category:Chiron in Gemini Category:Ceres in Aries